Um Cara Chamado Charlie  Parte II
by Eliziane
Summary: Crossover entre as Séries Bones e Arquivos X. Depois de quinze anos, os Arquivos X ainda existem, mas será que nossos agentes favoritos continuam dispostos a perseguir a verdade?


**Título:** Um Cara Chamado Charlie

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem à Cris Carter 1013 – FOX. B.Josephson & H. Hanson.

**Sinopse:** Crossover entre as Séries Bones e Arquivos X. Depois de quinze anos os Arquivos X ainda existem, mas será que nossos agentes favoritos continuam dispostos a perseguir a verdade?

**Edificio Hoover**

**Washington, D.C**

Trabalhando há vários anos no FBI, Seeley Booth não podia imaginar que muito abaixo dos seus pés houvesse uma sala como aquela no porão do J. Edgar Hoover.

Assim como ele, Temperance parecia curiosa pelas fotos, pela sugestão de vida extraterrestre, mais ainda por aquele grande poster que dizia: _I Want To Believe_.

Mulder não fez cerimônias ao entrar na frente deles e passar direto para o grande arquivo metálico onde apanhou algumas pastas.

Logo atrás do grupo, Scully acendeu as luzes do teto e tudo se iluminou dentro do mundo supernatural dos arquivos x.

Duas cadeiras foram oferecidas aos visitantes. Mulder arrodeou para se acomodar no seu birô e sua parceira se recostou na outra extremidade da mesa à direita dele.

Durante a viagem de carro, Temperance tentara tirar alguma conclusão sobre os dois agentes com o parceiro Booth. Agora olhando para eles de perto, entendia que havia uma certa cumplicidade em tudo o que faziam. Entendiam-se com um simples olhar. Muitas vezes não usavam palavras, como se pudessem ler o pensamento um do outro.

Aquilo não acontecia entre Booth e ela. Não ainda. No mínimo, se zangavam e discutiam.

-Fique à vontade, agente Booth. Pode olhar. – Mulder ofereceu-lhe as pastas de casos antigos.

Para surpresa dele, ao abrir uma das pastas, haviam fotos idênticas ou muito próximas do relatório que ele carregava atualmente.

A dra. Brennan também viu as fotos e meneou a cabeça estarrecida.

-Tudo começou em meados de noventa e três, quando nos deparamos com o caso de gêmeas idênticas. – Mulder começou as explicações com uma voz pausada – Era o chamado Projeto Litchfield. Uma clínica de fertilização assistida "fabricava" bebês idênticos a partir de uma única célula.

-Clonagem?– Brennan replicou espantada – Como, se essas experiências são extritamente proibidas com células humanas?

-Eu não disse que eram bebês humanos. – Mulder retrucou sorrindo sarcástico.

-Nos deparamos com outros casos um ano e meio mais tarde. – agora era Scully quem falava, apresentando para Seeley a próxima pasta – Uma série de homens não relacionados familiarmente, mas que eram idênticos fisicamente, foram mortos da mesma maneira que as vítimas atuais. O agente Mulder e eu investigamos e descobrimos que se tratava, mais uma vez, de experiências com clones.

-A diferença era que neste segundo caso, minhas teorias consideradas "malucas" tinham fundamento.

-Eu já entendi. – Booth devolveu a pasta para ela satisfeito com as fotos – São médicos sádicos, exercendo sua medicina de forma ilegal, que por certo estão contratando gente para exterminar o resultado de suas pesquisas proibidas.

-Quase acertou, agente Booth.

-Agente Mulder, isso não é um jogo. – Temperance protestou – Estamos falando de vida...

Ele balançou freneticamente a cabeça concordando e olhou para Scully que por sua vez, se levantou e foi apanhar outras pastas. Agora, de interesse forense.

Os dois agentes ficaram em silêncio. Booth olhou de lado e apreciou a visão da agente Scully quando ela se inclinou e abriu a última gaveta.

Notara, sem querer, o quanto ela era esguia e bonita. O talhe acinturado marrom que ela usava deixava suas curvas bem definidas. Uma elegância ímpar para uma mulher de quarenta e poucos anos, exercendo a função que ela exercia.

Definitivamente, o agente Mulder era um homem de sorte.

-Eu fiz exames clínicos em todos os corpos na época. Claro que a medicina forense não era tão avançada quanto agora... mas acredito que as conclusões serão as mesmas, independente do recurso utilizado.

Ela entregou os relatórios para a dra. Brennan que era a pessoa mais indicada no momento para lê-los.

Aparentemente indiferente ao olhar guloso do agente Booth, Scully arrodeou e foi se apoiar perto de Mulder, de frente para os visitantes.

-Mas... não é possível...!

-O quê? O que foi, Bones?

-Este relatório sugere que esses... clones eram híbridos alienígenas!

Scully estava olhando para o casal com uma expressão impassível. Mulder parecia lutar para conter um sorriso de euforia em poder cavucar tudo aquilo outra vez.

-Eu falei que eles não iriam acreditar. – Scully sussurrou no ouvido do parceiro.

-Agente Mulder... – Booth retomou o fôlego sentindo sob o paletó azul-escuro, todos os pêlos do corpo arrepiados.

-Sei o que deve estar pensando, agente Booth. Scully e eu estivemos por dois anos com dois parceiros, amigos nossos... Os agentes Dodget e Reyes, que sentiram a mesma dificuldade em crer nos fatos.

-Isso não são fatos, são teorias! – Brennan interrompeu com os grandes olhos azuis arregalados.

-Infelizmente nunca tivemos provas concretas sobre isso, dra. Brennan – Scully concordou com pesar – Mas acredito que esses corpos recém encontrados, tenham alguma peculiaridade porque os ossos resistiram à ação da temperatura e ambiente, o que já não se pode dizer destes casos anteriores. Veja, por estas fotos, que nada sobrou das vítimas anteriores, além desta composição química mortal da qual não podemos tirar nenhuma informação simplesmente porque esta substância não existe na nossa natureza.

-Impossível! – ela gemeu folheando os relatórios.

-Impossível que existam alienígenas ou que agora hajam provas irrefutáveis? – Mulder provocou sereno.

-Agora entendo porque vocês trabalham neste porão. – Booth lembrou olhando em torno – Sem querer ofender, claro. Já ouvi falar muito à respeito dos arquivos x, mas nunca pensei que funcionasse dessa maneira.

-Acredita em seres espaciais, agente Booth?

-Acredito em qualquer coisa, agente Mulder. Mais ainda no que vejo. O que eu ví destes seis corpos é o suficiente para querer serguir adiante e descobrir quem está por trás disso.

Mulder concordou balançando a cabeça.

-Será perigoso demais se envolver. Eu pediria que deixasse em nossas mãos.

-De jeito nenhum! – ele protestou inflando o peito.

Scully franziu o queixo concordando. Sua expressão era de pura tensão ao voltar-se um pouco na direção de Mulder que se ergueu fazendo uma pausa significativa antes de retomar o diálogo.

-Você vê um padrão na rota onde foram encontrados estes corpos, agente Booth?

-Sinceramente, não. Deveria?

-Começou no Texas, depois passando por Massachussetts, Connecticut, Atlanta, Nova York e finalmente Washington.

Discretamente o agente Booth balançou a cabeça acompanhando o raciocínio de Mulder.

-O que isso quer dizer exatamente? – Brennan questionou ainda em dúvidas.

-Ele quer ser encontrado. – Mulder esclareceu – Está vindo diretamente até nós para que o encontremos.

-Ele?... – Brennan enfatizou curiosa.

-Nós o chamamos de O Caçador de Recompensas. Também não é humano, não adianta lutar contra ele. Você não o encontra, ele encontra você. – disse Scully com a mair naturalidade possível.

-Que piada! – ela retrucou atônita – Booth, você está ouvindo o mesmo que eu?

-Entendo suas razões, Dra. Brennan. Também fui assim um dia. A diferença é que eu sempre acreditei e negava esta crença porque tinha medo...

-Ora, agente Scully...

-Agente, Booth, eu acho bom dar créditos ao que a Scully acabou de dizer.

Os dois se calaram diante da imperatividade de Mulder. Booth fez um breve silêncio, como que tentando aceitar o que ouvia e arriscou:

-Então a única maneira de detê-lo é descobrindo mais à respeito das vítimas. Quando e onde ele atacará novamente é a chave para pegarmos esse assassino.

-Devagar, agente Booth. – Scully aconselhou aprumando o corpo. – Sabemos que existe uma ligação entre a raça alienígena e certos homens do governo. Você não pode simplesmente subir e pedir ao seu chefe que ele lhe designe uma força-tarefa...

-No mínimo ele vai rir de você. – Mulder interferiu de novo.

-Se isso for verdade, qual é a finalidade "deles"? – Brennan perguntou.

-Nos anos quarenta, os alienígenas tentaram estabelecer uma colônia na Terra sem a autorização de seus superiores, por isso, um caçador de recompensas foi enviado para exterminar os híbridos que restaram. Creio que estes, já adultos, sejam remanescentes que se esconderam com receio da morte.

Foi a vez de Brennan buscar o olhar de Booth. Ela parecia lívida com tudo o que ouvia. Como cientista, era praticamente impossível aceitar as teorias de Mulder, muito menos que Booth acatasse toda aquela história.

-Certo... – Booth balançou a cabeça fingindo concordar – Me digam o que fazemos. Vocês são os especialistas.

Mulder mostrou os dentes sorrindo levemente.

-Vamos Investigar, agente Booth. É para isso que servem os arquivos x.

-Mas e quanto aos corpos? – Brennan interrogou bastante insegura.

-Scully...

-Vamos precisar de um laboratório e do máximo de sigilo, dra. Brennan.

-Quanto à isso não se preocupe. Apenas me diga quando.

Pelo olhar de Scully e a maneira como ela trocou impressões com Mulder sem palavras, Temperance entendeu que seria Imediatamente.

Booth e Mulder saíram logo atrás delas, mas com a determinação de irem investigar os outros locais onde foram encontrados os corpos anteriores.

-Começaremos por Nova York.

-O que espera encontrar lá, agente Mulder? Posso adiantar que os peritos varreram a área e pouca coisa sobrou.

-Você esteve no local?

-Nos três últimos sim. Os outros três não faziam parte da minha jurisdição, por isso os ossos vieram em contâiners lacrados diretamente para o Instituto Jeffersonian onde Brennan trabalha.

-Quem determinou o envio, você sabe?

-O Departamento de Justiça telefonou para o diretor da Brennan, o dr. Goodman.

-Mais alguém está a par disso?

-Apenas a equipe dela. Por que?

-Ouviu o que a Scully disse; precisamos do máximo de sigilo.

-Ora... A equipe da Bones é altamente competente. Jamais revelariam algo importante fora do trabalho. Menos ainda algo tão...

Mulder olhou de lado para o agente que dirigia a blaser negra. Pensou nele como um novo agente Dodget, que não se importava com nada, além da verdade.

-Gostaria que você não estivesse envolvido nisso, agente Booth.

Seeley Booth apertou os dedos no volante fingindo prestar atenção na estrada, mas podia sentir o teor de preocupação na voz de Mulder.

-É tão perigoso assim?

-Mais do que possa imaginar.

-A agente Scully e você... Bem, notei que vocês... São parceiros e...

Mulder olhou de frente para ele considerando sua curiosidade e resolveu ser condescendente replicando sem rodeios:

-Estamos juntos há quinze anos. Scully passou por coisas extremas, muitas delas insuportáveis para uma mulher. Mesmo assim, ela nunca deixou de me seguir.

-Admirável. Percebo como vocês dois se comunicam...

-É muito mais do que isso, agente Booth. Nossa ligação vai muito além deste departamento.

-Como assim?

-Nós dois temos um filho...!

Continua...


End file.
